


Theo's Surprise

by Immortalsane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Character Death, Cheating, Cooking, Death, Enemas, Horror, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Partner Betrayal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Spitroasting, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: Theo's boyfriend takes him on a boat ride to give him the surprise of his life. The last surprise of his life...





	Theo's Surprise

"Teddy! Teddy, where are you!"   
  
Theodore Strause groaned softly. He sat up, sighing in frustration as he stared longingly down at his boyfriend's lips, the lips he'd been attempting to enjoy before his mother's strident voice ripped him out of his happy place.   
  
"Sorry, Rob. I better go before they send out the hounds."    
  
Robert, Theo's 13 year old boyfriend, chuckled softly and cupped the 11 year old's cheek. "It's ok, Theo." He leaned up and gave Theo a swift peck on the lips. "I have a surprise for tomorrow that'll be sure to get you some time away from your parents!"   
  
Theo grinned. "A surprise? Wha-"   
  
"Theodore Kristofer Strause! Get your ass back where I can see it right now!"   
  
Theo cursed softly. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Geez, you'd think there were man-eating snakes, the way she watches me. It's like I'm five!"   
  
Rob laughed. He leaned in and nuzzled his boyfriend's speedos. "More like boy-eating teens!"   
  
Theo giggled and opened his mouth to respond, but-   
  
"Theodore! I am counting to ten! One! Two!"   
  
Theo let out a growl of annoyance, and started backing away from Rob, waving apologetically. The older boy was smothering a grin as he made a shooing gesture, nodding sympathetically. Theo turned and broke into a run, yelling, "I'm coming as fast as I can, Mom!"   
  
"-Seven! Eight!"   
  
Theo came in sight of the lake house his parents were renting just as she finished yelling "Ten!"   
  
She glared at her son, feeling a slight twinge of regret at the sight of him puffing a bit from the unexpected run. The boy wasn't exactly fat, per se; it was more that he was getting ready for a growth spurt, his body hoarding the pounds needed to allow the boy to finally add some inches to his four-and-a-few stature. He wasn't in bad shape, but carting around the baby fat that would help him grow definitely added a bit of extra exertion to running around.     
  
Her glare stayed in full force, however, as he came up to the gate. "Teddy, you know-"   
  
He matched her glare for glare as he flatly recited, "Stay in sight of the house. Don't go in the water without a parent or one of my older brothers. Don't leave the yard without telling you. Don't spend too long in the sun. Don't go out after 7 at all, and don't go out before the adults are awake. Don't go off exploring without Dad, a cell phone, a lunch, a first aid kit, and a time to be back so you can send the rangers after us.    
  
"Don't use the fishing equipment without permission and Dad being there. Don't do anything that involves leaving the house without checking with a parent. Don't watch TV too much cause I'll miss the lake, don't play on the computer at all because it's there in case Dad has to work, don't use my cell phone too much cause the roaming is expensive."   
  
She stared at him, her glare dropping in favor of a look of slight chagrin at the perfect recitation of all the rules she'd spouted at him over the last two days. When he put it like that-   
  
He glared at her in silence for a moment, waiting for a response, and she almost cracked a smile. With his short brunette mop cut, and his pale freckled skin, the ferocious glare made him look like an angry puppy more than anything else. The nascent grin died as he pushed past her to go inside, softly muttering, "I should've gone to military camp. At least then I'd've been guaranteed to have fun some of the time."   
  
She turned, chest tight as the barb made its mark. "Teddy, you don't mean tha-"   
  
He whirled, face red, and almost shouted, "Theo! My name is Theo! I've been telling you since I was nine, I hate being called Teddy! It makes me feel like a stumpy, fluffy, fat little bear!"   
  
She licked her lips, taken aback. Tedd...The..her son had never yelled at her before. She felt a sudden wave of embarrassment and guilt as the realization dawned that he probably did mean what he'd said about military camp.   
  
"Te...Theo. I'm sorry, ok?" She knelt down, putting her closer to eye level with the young boy. "I just worry about you."   
  
Theo sighed, the anger washing away from his face, leaving tired frustration behind. "I know, Mom. But it's not like I'm going to go off and do something stupid. I was just going to say hi to Rob, his family came out here yesterday."   
  
His mom blew out a breath. "Oh. He texted you?"   
  
Theo nodded. "I got excited that he was here, and ran off to see him. He's just a few houses down, around the sandbar. I was on my way back already when you started shouting."   
  
His mom considered. "Ok. Look, you can go hang out with Robert if you want to, ok? Just...check in with his parents now and again, and take your cell phone-"   
  
He cocked an eyebrow at the sudden outpouring of rules in the making and she trailed off sheepishly. "I just can't help it, huh?"   
  
His face broke into a grin. "You're a mom. It's what you do." He stepped forward and hugged her, whispering into her ear. "Just maybe...a little less 'don't' and a bit more 'have fun'?"   
  
She grinned and hugged him back, the tension easing out of her. "I'll try."   
  
She leaned back and pulled on a mock serious expression. "Now go pack for Maternal Defcon Level Sleep-over while I see if Linda is ok with it."   
  
Theo blinked, and a huge smile spread across his face. "Really!?"   
  
She nodded, smiling back. Theo let out a whoop of excitement, and shot back inside the house while his mom went to call and arrange the sleepover.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Theo snuggled into Rob as they watched a movie in the older boy's room. He squirmed a bit at the way Rob kept rubbing his thighs, or stroking his tummy, fighting the urge to giggle. Rob's mom wasn't nearly as much of a worry wart as Theo's, but they still had to be careful of getting caught. And as thin as the walls were, that meant no making out, to Theo's annoyance. The no make-outs rule, Rob's idea, made his gentle petting even more maddening for the young boy.    
  
"Rooobbiiiiie," he whispered dramatically, using the name that always annoyed his boyfriend for extra effect. "Stoooop!"   
  
Rob chuckled and gave his young lover's ass a squeeze. "Stop what?"   
  
Theo shivered and slapped him playfully on the chest. "That. If I can't make out with you, it's not fair to tease me like that."   
  
Rob smiled and casually let his hand come to rest in the younger boy's lap, lightly brushing over his growing hard on with the back of his had. Theo sucked in a quiet breath as Rob murmured. "But it's fun. Besides, if my surprise tomorrow goes the way I've planned, I'll get to do things to you you've never even imagined. You'll be squirming and wiggling like you wouldn't believe."   
  
Theo shivered again, in anticipation this time. He lost the battle against the giggles at the thought of all the wonderful things he and Rob had managed to do in their few moments totally free of parental hindrance.    
  
The young boy drifted off to sleep in his boyfriend's arms, dreaming of the make-outs and sex he hoped the next day would bring.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Theo stared at the tiny craft dubiously. "A boat. Your surprise is a boat?"   
  
They were standing at the dock a quarter of a mile from Rob's lake house, even further down the shore from Theo's own. The evening sun was preparing to set, and as far as Rob's mom was concerned, they were tucked away in his room with the door locked, asleep after a day of romping at the shore. Since the only hint Rob'd given Theo was that the surprise involved the lake somehow, both were dressed in speedos and Rob wore flip-flops, while Theo had chosen buckled sandals.    
  
Rob looked a bit offended. "What, you think I'm dumb? Of course the boat isn't the surprise. All it would take is for your mom to grab the binoculars, and we'd be in big trouble."   
  
Theo blushed. "Sorry, Rob."   
  
The older boy nodded, accepting the apology wordlessly before continuing, "The boat is to get to the surprise. Now hop in, ok?"   
  
The younger boy clambered in, nearly foundering the boat twice before succeeding in getting settled on the third try. He sat in the prow nervously while Rob worked the oars into place, relaxing a little as Rob began to row, easily setting the little boat gliding gently and swiftly away from the shore.    
  
Within minutes they were far enough away from the shore that the houses were hidden from view by shadows and trees. Rob grinned at Theo as he rowed. Theo cocked his head, a shy answering smile surfacing. "What?"   
  
"How about you take off your speedos?"   
  
Theo blinked. "Seriously? Here, in the boat?"   
  
Rob nodded. "Sure! It'll give me a nice view. Might even encourage me to get there faster!"   
  
Theo giggled, blushing. Doing his best to make a minimum of movement, he carefully peeled his speedos off. As they passed his ankles, he licked his lips and tugged off his sandals as well. He sat back, grinning at his boyfriend, naked. Rob slowed a little in his efforts, devouring the little boy with his eyes. "Mmmm...you look good enough to eat, Theo!"   
  
Theo giggled, spreading his legs to show off his smooth boyhood, standing at full attention from the naughtiness of being outside naked. "I thought you said it would make you go faster, not slower!"   
  
Rob grinned and kicked off his flip-flops. He extended one leg, pressing his bare foot into Theo's groin, drawing a gasp from the little boy. He began rubbing his foot against Theo's immature erection, kneading it gently with his toes. "What was that?"   
  
Theo shuddered as he stared down at the foot teasing him. The sensations were amazing! "N-nothing. Go as fast as you like."   
  
The rest of the boat ride passed quickly for Theo, who barely paid attention to their surroundings, lost in the maddeningly gentle ministrations of Rob's foot. He jumped when he felt the boat bump against something coming to a stop, and his startled glance around revealed that they were on another shore.    
  
"Wha-"   
  
Rob laughed and pulled his foot away, drawing a whimper from Theo as his cock was suddenly left unattended. "This is the surprise. An island in the middle of the lake, where no one will bother us, no one will hear us, where we can do anything we want. All night long."    
  
Theo blushed and shivered as the possibilities fanned out in his mind like the world's most wonderful deck of cards. Anything and everything, without interruptions! Still reeling from the reveal of Rob's surprise, the 11 year old allowed himself to be led from the boat, speechless, but with a goofy grin plastered onto his face.   
  
He followed Rob in a daze of fantasy, barely noticing that they were approaching an abandoned shack as his eyes were glued to his boyfriend's ass, mesmerized by the rhythmic movement. Maybe Rob would finally let him-   
  
Rob opened the door and turned, tugging his hand so that Theo, still blushing went in first. He was so caught up in the thought of feeling his boyhood buried in the older boy that he almost jumped out of his skin when a voice came out of the shadows in the cabin.   
  
"Well don't you look tasty."   
  
Theo whirled around, flushing from head to toe as he was suddenly acutely aware of his nudity. The voice belonged to a tall, broad boy who looked to be at least fifteen, maybe older, who risen from a chair in the corner and was looking Theo over with a strange look in his eyes. Theo gulped and started slowly backing up.   
  
"H-hi. Umm...w-we d-didn't m-m-mean to b-bother you. We'll j-just be g-going, ok? We d-don't want a-any t-trou-" He hit Rob and jumped, confused as to why his boyfriend wasn't backing up too. He had to have seen the older boy, why-   
  
Rob chuckled behind him and Theo let out a yelp of surprise as he felt his boyfriend grab his wrists and swiftly wrap them in something, binding him. A sharp shove sent him sprawling onto the floor, and he howled as he cracked his knee on the way down. Eyes watering from the pain, he rolled onto his back and looked up at his boyfriend in shock. "R-rob?"   
  
The older boy who'd been hiding in the shack dropped onto him without warning, knees planted in the hollows of his shoulders with a force that drew another yell of pain from Theo. As he sucked in a breath, Rob stepped forward and swiftly bound his ankles. Face contorting from the continued abuse of his shoulders, Theo struggled to make sense of what was happening. "R-rob, what're y-you d-d-doing?"   
  
Rob smiled happily. "Theo, I'd like you to meet the real surprise. This is Jack. My boyfriend."   
  
Theo's heart skipped and his stomach dropped. "What."   
  
Jack laughed. "See, kiddo, Robbie here loves you an awful lot. But what he really loves is having my dick buried up his ass three times a week while his ankles are pinned around his ears and he squeals for me to pound him harder."   
  
Theo felt sick, anguish spreading through him. "But...you told me you were saving that for me!"   
  
Rob shrugged slightly, a bashful smile spreading across his face. "I was. But then I met Jack, and...honestly, Theo, that little dickie of yours just wasn't going to do it for me after that."   
  
Theo's face burned, and his eyes snapped up at the sound of a zipper. Before his astonished eyes, Jack unfurled his cock. His massive, massive cock. It was bigger than any cock Theo had ever seen, more length and girth than he would have thought possible for a teen boy to have.  From his unique vantage point, it looked to be longer than his face, and almost as thick as a soda can. Involuntarily, he whispered, "Wow..."   
  
Jack laughed again. "Yeah. The thing is, though, even now that he's my cock sleeve, Robbie just loves you so much. He can't stand the thought of your cute little ass dating someone else. And me, I just think you look delicious."   
  
Theo squeaked as Jack suddenly dropped down on his haunches, easing the pressure on his shoulders but slapping that huge cock right onto his face. Jack humped him jerkily, cock sliding against his face as Rob leaned in and kissed him. His erstwhile boyfriend drew back from the kiss with a beatific smile on his face.   
  
"So we're going to eat you, Theo. We're going to stuff you, spit you, and roast you alive. And then you'll be part of me, part of us, forever."   
  
Theo stared at Rob. For a moment, he almost started laughing, sure that this was just an awful joke. But the look in Rob's eyes killed that hope. He knew, totally, and without reserve, that the boy he loved was absolutely serious.    
  
"No...wait..."   
  
His protests were cut off as Jack roughly grabbed his face, forced his jaw open and slammed half his cock down Theo's throat. His shrieks were thoroughly muffled as he felt Rob shimmy around a moment. A wet finger roughly probed his ass for a second before Rob shoved his cock in, sending a blinding flash of pain through the young boy. He writhed as the older boys raped him, tears pouring down his face from the pain, the lack of air, and the sheer awfulness. Just when he thought he was going to mercifully pass out, Jack pulled his cock out, leaving his throat ragged from screaming and the rough fucking.    
  
"Not bad on this end, but I think I'd rather have that one. Switch me?"   
  
Rob moaned, but withdrew. "Unnngh. All yours."   
  
Jack laughed and walked around  where Theo could see him, shedding clothing as he went. He was ripped, every muscle a joy to watch as he moved. Theo's stomach churned as Jack knelt and took his legs from Rob, who stretched out beside him in a 69 position. Older, handsome, fit, well-hung, casually dominant...Jack was everything Theo wasn't. The young boy could barely breathe around the pain in his chest at the knowledge that every time Rob had held him, every time Rob had kissed him, every time they'd had sex, Rob had really wanted someone so wildly different from him.   
  
He screamed as Jack forced the tip of his massive cock into him. Jack moaned. "Fuck, he's tight. Thanks for warming him up, Robbie."   
  
Robbie giggled, his hand clamping down over Theo's mouth to silence his screams. "You're welcome!"   
  
Theo nearly threw up as Jack slammed in to the hilt in one movement, though whether it was from the blinding pain or the way Rob stared at his rapist with a look of total adoration, he wasn't sure.  He cried some more, screaming helplessly into Rob's hand as Jack pounded him with brutal strokes, using his whole length with each thrust to make Theo feel as though he was being turned inside out. As his eyes were glazing over with pain, he realized with horror that he was starting to get hard!   
  
Rob must have noticed, because he let out a burst of laughter. "I guess you know why I chose Jack, huh Theo?" His hand closed completely around Theo's cock and balls, easily encompassing them. He squeezed sharply, causing Theo's back to bow and vision to waver as his most delicate parts were crushed. "After all, it's not like you could ever longdick me that way with this little mouthful."   
  
He shifted his grip on Theo's mouth and lifted his head so he could look him in the eye, and twisted the younger boy's package back and forth, tightening his grip until Theo could barely breathe from the pain. "And it really is just a mouthful. Jack said he normally makes sure to be the one to eat a boy's junk, but this time he said it was so small that I could have it."    
  
Theo thrashed, hurting himself even more, but desperate to shut Rob up, to make it stop. Rob laughed again. "Honestly, though, I'm really looking forward to eating your ass the most. Jack's been telling me for months that it's the most tender part of a boy, and I've barely been able to stop myself from just taking a bite out of you when I've rimmed you the last few times."   
  
Jack let out a grunt and buried himself completely in Theo, drawing a keening sob from the small boy. "Fuck!" Both younger boys watched as Jack twitched and jerked through his orgasm, Rob with a look of happiness, Theo through tears and grunts from the continued crushing of his balls coupled with the deep stabbing pain of the massive dick he was impaled on.   
  
Jack gave a couple more short thrusts, then pulled out with a sigh and a shudder, leaving Theo feeling strangely empty. The ache from the rape was still there, but he found that his ass was clenching and gaping, making weird little slick noises. It felt like it was reaching out, trying to get the cock back inside him. He squirmed, embarrassed by the feeling as Jack wiped his cock off on Theo's thigh and stood up.   
  
"All yours, Robbie. Get him ready like we talked about. I'm going to go get the pit started."   
  
Theo's stomach twisted and fell again at the reminder of why he was here. His eyes rolled back and he sucked in a gasp as Rob suddenly released his balls, sending a new wave of pain rushing through him as they began to ache. He rolled on his side instinctively trying to protect his balls, listening to Rob move around behind him as he tried to think of some way to get out of this. But not only was the pain in his balls making it hard to think, the incredible hard-on he had was driving him nuts!   
  
"Rob," he whispered, When he got no response, he cleared his throat and managed a little louder, "Rob?"   
  
He jerked when he felt a hand on his ass, and moaned softly as a pair of fingers slid into him. "Yes, baby?"   
  
Theo grunted as Rob started really fingering him, withdrawing after half a dozen thrusts before plunging back in, each time a little slicker. "You're...not really going to kill me, are you?"   
  
Rob giggled as he worked another finger in. "Yes, Theo. It's not like you could be cooked and stay alive."   
  
Theo shuddered. "But you said you love me! We've been together for three years!"   
  
Rob sighed and forced in a fourth finger. "I do love you, Theo. I want to be Jack's, though, and I can't stand the thought of not having you with me always. When Jack suggested that we eat you, it was just so perfect. So right."   
  
"You...you don't have to eat me. I-" he swallowed, blushing furiously. "I could be your slave. Yours and Jack's. I-" he squealed as Rob forced his thumb in and he came. After the grinding his nuts had taken earlier, it felt like he'd been kicked by a linebacker right between the legs. And much to his horror and shame, he stayed hard. He swallowed a few times, ass spasming around Rob's wrist, working to get his breath back.    
  
"I think I even like being tied up and hurt," he whispered, ashamed to admit that he was getting off on this.   
  
Rob laughed and shoved his hand deeper into Theo's guts, causing the younger boy to cry out. "You know, if you'd ever told me that, I might not have met Jack."   
  
Theo squealed in painful ecstasy as Rob's arm suddenly slid into him to the elbow. Rob leaned over him and caressed his hair with his free hand. Theo looked up at the older boy with a confused grimace on his face. Rob kissed him, and twisted his arm inside the younger boy, making him pant. "But I did meet Jack, Theo. And I'll never share him."   
  
He leaned down, whispering in Theo's ear as he rapidly began punching his guts. "You've had him inside you, Theo. Being fucked like that, being fucked by Jack...you never stop wanting it. I loved watching him take you from me, watching him rip you open, because I knew that in a few hours you'll be warm juicy meat sliding down my throat to become a part of me forever."   
  
Theo whimpered as Rob licked and nibbled his ear, voice dropping to a breathy whisper that was barely audible over the sound of his ass being fisted. "I can't let you go, but I can't let you live knowing Jack's had you. And besides," he bit Theo's shoulder, eliciting a scream from the young boy. "I've been dreaming of cooking you for weeks now."   
  
Theo yelled as Rob abruptly pulled his arm out of the young boy, leaving his guts open and exposed. "Now, I probably should have done this first, but I wanted to really feel you first, and this'll probably relax your guts a lot. So just hold still..."   
  
Theo's eyes bugged out as something huge slid into him, and then he started squirming and thrashing as it got bigger rapidly. His back bowed as he felt a flood of liquid gush into him, finding all the aches and pains and magnifying them a hundredfold. He sobbed as his stomach rapidly inflated, going taut under the pressure of what felt like gallons of water. He tried to curl up in a ball, but he felt Rob grab his ankles and force him onto his back. He stared up at the naked boy whose body he'd loved for so long, and fought the urge to vomit as the pressure inside him built to truly painful levels.    
  
"Wha-"   
  
Rob grinned and pulled his ankles to the side so he could see the hose going up to the water tank. "Got to get you clean inside, Theo."   
  
He stepped on Theo's stomach, foot kneading at the taut flesh as Theo fought for air against the combination of internal and external pressure.  Just when Theo could almost feel the water come rushing out of his mouth, Rob turned off the flow. He continued stepping on Theo's stomach, giggling and laughing as Theo sobbed softly, toes rolling and kneading at his flesh. Without warning, he braced a foot against Theo's ass, grabbed the hose, and yanked it out. Theo screamed so hard his throat tore, rendering him silent and leaving him to scream without sound. The massive plug that had been holding the water in gaped Theo open to new and horrifically painful widths as it was ripped out, followed by a jet of water that seemed to go on forever.    
  
He lay there, unable to make noise, as Rob watched the flow critically. "Wow. The worked really well."   
  
The door opened, and Jack poked his head in. "What was that?"   
  
Rob laughed and stepped on Theo's aching stomach. "Just cleaning him out, sir. He ready to stuff now."   
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "You went with the hard way, huh?"   
  
Rob put more of his weight on Theo, who screamed silently. "I love him, but he was being a little bitch about this. He even tried to convince me to give him to you as a slave."   
  
Jack roared with laughter, and walked over to look down at Theo. "Kid, the only difference between what's happening now, and what would happen if you were my slave is that if you were totally mine, Robbie wouldn't get to eat any of you. From the moment Robbie met me, you were going to be dinner."   
  
As Theo desperately mouthed pleas, Jack stood and kissed Rob. "Hurry and get him stuffed. The fire's almost ready, and we still have to get him  onto the spit. Besides," he said, grabbing Rob's ass for emphasis, "I'm getting horny thinking about fucking you while your ex cooks for my dinner."   
  
Theo tried to sit up, to plead his case, but Rob shoved him back down easily. He grabbed his ankles again and held them up, reaching over for a big basket that Theo hadn't noticed before. He fished around in it for a moment, humming softly, before pulling out a huge bowl covered in plastic wrap. Before Theo's stunned eyes, Rob pulled the cover off, grabbed a handful of bread stuffing, and shoved it up inside him!   
  
He cried. The sight, smell, and feel of the stuffing as it disappeared into his ass brought it home: he was food. His beloved boyfriend was stuffing him like a turkey while the boy he'd been cheating on him with got the fire ready to roast him. And the worst part was the ball aching, nail hammering hard on he had from the feeling of being filled, being packed, with stuffing. He hated his dick right at that moment, felt sick that he was unable to stop it from trying to convince him that this was sexy.   
  
His gut, already inflated by the massive enema, ballooned back out with stuffing while Rob continued humming. He felt a pang when he realized that it was the song they'd decided was theirs, and that Rob was acting just as if they were cuddling and watching a movie, rather than preparing to kill and eat him. He watched through tears as Rob finished pushing bread into him, his stomach cramping from the fullness.   
  
"Sir! He's ready to go on the spit!"   
  
Jack walked back in a moment later, and looked down at him with a leer. "Mmm--mmm! That is one tasty looking boy roast."   
  
Theo watched blearily as Jack walked over to a corner of the shack and brought out a clanking bag and a long, terrifying looking spit, slender and shiny and nearly six feet long. He began to shake, trembling uncontrollably at the thought of where that was going. Jack laughed at the horrified look on his face.   
  
"Oh, don't worry, kid. I gave up on getting a spit through a boy and keeping him alive years ago." He laid the spit down next to Theo, and began rapidly assembling it, attaching weird crossbars and metal collars. "Ok, Robbie, help me get him onto it."   
  
Jack took his head, and Rob took his feet. They hauled him up and laid him on the spit, the sudden cold of the metal making him jump. The collar snapped closed around his neck and he gulped, knowing that even if they untied him, he couldn't possibly run now. Apparently, that was the idea, because the next step was to roll him on his side and cut his hands free. He flailed as best he could, but after all the abuse he'd been through, he could barely lift his arm, much less fight. His arms were clipped onto the crossbars with smaller collars that held them pinned up against his sides in the "chicken wing" position.    
  
His legs came next, first stretched out into the splits and clipped at the knees, then his ankles to his thighs. His eyes widened at the sight of a three foot long metal rod, much thicker than the spit he was laying on. He closed his eyes, knowing where it was going. Moments later, he heard the rasp of metal on metal, and then the rod was pushing into him. He felt it keep coming until he thought it would pop out of his mouth, then grunted and winced as it was screwed down onto the spit.    
  
Next, they wrapped cooking twine around every part of him. He squeaked, and felt a bit of vicious satisfaction when they bound his still throbbing dick. He felt a sick pleasure that the only part of him that was enjoying this was going to hurt a lot, and wouldn't be able to get soft after torturing and humiliating him by being hard this whole time.    
  
He squirmed and sputtered as they brushed him with oil, and screamed silently as they ground spices into his skin roughly. He started sobbing again when the smell hit his nose and his stomach rumbled. Rob and Jack laughed at him, and he closed his eyes, turning red from head to toe. Finally, despite his silent protests, and begging them with his eyes, they carried him out of the shack to get him cooking.    
  
He didn't see the fire until the last minute, and he screamed silently again when they laid him over it face down. It was less of a fire and more of a bed of red hot coals, but the heat slammed into him like a wall nonetheless. He lay there, gasping and wishing he hadn't torn his throat so he could scream properly, until he felt a hum through his whole body and the spit began to turn. He spun slowly, the heat momentarily bearable as it spread over him instead of concentrating on his front. He squirmed as the movement changed where the rod inside him was pushing, sending bolts to his traitorous cock. He felt a small surge of anticipation, looking forward to the feeling of his cock cooking so he could stop feeling those little twinges of pleasure entirely.   
  
That anticipation doubled when he rolled around to face his betrayers, and found them fucking like animals. His cock screamed at him to enjoy the sight of Rob being held up in the air, knees to his chest, as Jack pounded him viciously. Rob's mouth was open in an "o" of pleasure, and his hand was flying as he jacked himself off frantically. He felt the heat hit his dick, but it wasn't painful yet, just uncomfortably hot. He shut his eyes, both against the sting of the heat and to shut out the sight of the hunger in their eyes as they watched him cook and fucked to the thought of eating him.   
  
Around and around he went, feeling hotter and hotter, until finally he felt like his dick was on fire. The rest of him felt the same way, but it was his dick he was focused on. He opened his eyes for the first time, forcing himself to watch as Jack fucked Rob, now in the doggy position. He almost laughed as his dick sent signals screaming to his brain, and the euphoria of the pain punishing it for betraying him was incredible. Just as he rotated out of sight of them, he felt the euphoria peak and he came. The fury, the anger, and the oh-so-satisfying pain of his hard-on roasting instead of encouraging him to enjoy this combined together to make it the best orgasm of his life. He didn't even feel bad about it, since it was the punishment of his traitor dick that did it, instead of his body betraying him.   
  
He had three more rage and pain induced orgasms as he cooked, though each one was weaker than the last as his body surrendered to the heat. Twice during his ordeal, Rob brushed him down with oil and spices, and each time it was a momentary relief followed by a vast increase in heat as the oil sizzled and locked in his juices. his head was spinning and he was barely breathing when he heard Rob call excitedly to Jack.   
  
"I think he's ready!"   
  
The spit stopped with him facing up, and Theo stared up at the night sky, feeling confused. How could he be ready? He was still alive!   
  
Jack snapped his fingers in front of Theo's face and Theo's eyes jerked. "Yep! Roasted medium rare, yet still awake to enjoy the experience. Help me get him over to the table, Robbie."   
  
As they lifted him off the fire, Theo felt a leaden despair. They weren't going to kill him and eat him after all. They were going to eat him alive. He felt them pop him off the spit, and distantly felt cold. They propped him up, and he stared down at his twine wrapped body, seeing it for the first time since they'd put him on the spit. He was deep brown, skin cracked in places and meat juices running out and down his skin. He could smell a little, and what he smelled was a delicious roast.    
  
"One second, Robbie. I want a little something to remember this by."Jack held up a camera, and motioned Rob out of the way. He snapped a picture, and smiled as he picked up a knife and approached Theo. As Theo watched, wishing he could cry, Jack ceremoniously sliced his stomach open and his stuffing spilled out into a waiting bowl. Jack passed the knife to Rob, who licked his lips with glee. "Go ahead, Robbie. You've been talking about eating that little boy weiner for weeks."   
  
Theo felt a tugging at his groin as Rob sliced off his cock and balls. Aside from Rob's excitement, it was barely noticeable as the cock that had given them both so much pleasure, the cock that had betrayed him in the end, was taken from him completely. He watched dully as it vanished into Rob's mouth, shaft, sack, and balls.    
  
Rob closed his eyes, chewing slowly, a blissful smile spreading across his face. He swallowed his former boyfriend's cock and balls, and looked at him with a look of mixed wonder and hunger. "God, Theo, you're the best thing I've ever eaten!"   
  
Theo wished desperately that they would kill him as they cut the twine on his legs and started eating him. The gluttony was horrific to see, and the feeling of their teeth ripping at him indescribable, as they devoured his feet without even touching the knives and forks. He was briefly turned on his side and felt the knife slicing chunks off his ass, before being turned back to face them. he sat a little lopsided as he watched them eat his ass.    
  
"Wow, sir, you weren't kidding!" Rob enthused, sending pangs of sorrow through Theo as he watched the boy he'd loved eating him like steak. "His ass is amazing!"   
  
Jack laughed and savored a bite of Theo, nodding. "That baby fat of his really flavors him well."   
  
Theo felt the sickening feeling of knives slicing through him over and over as the older boys sampled his arms, legs, chest, back. Nearly every part of him was cut into and enjoyed by the cannibals. Finally, thankfully, he felt himself slipping away. Unfortunately, Jack noticed.   
  
"Hey Robbie, it looks like your lover here is about to leave us."   
  
Rob looked at Theo with disappointment for a moment, then his eyes brightened. "Sir?"   
  
Jack laughed. "I know that look. What?"   
  
"Would you fuck me? Right now, on the table?"   
  
Jack laughed again. "Ok, climb up."   
  
Rob scrambled up onto the table, right between what was left of Theo's legs. Theo felt a surge of indignation as Rob shoved his hand inside him and covered his hand in his juices and grease. Rob reached around and lubed himself up with it, as Theo watched in horror. His vision was starting to fade, and he willed it to go faster. He didn't want to find out what last indignity Rob wanted to inflict on him. But it was not to be.   
  
He watched, as he felt himself begin to slip away, as Jack slid home in Rob's ass with a sigh of satisfaction. While the boy he'd chosen over Theo fucked him, Rob leaned in and wrapped his arms around Theo, pressing himself into the cooling meat of Theo's empty abdomen. He kissed him lightly, and whispered, "Part of me forever."   
  
Then he bit down. Theo's last sight was of Jack fucking Rob using his baby fat as lube. His last sensation was of Rob fucking his gut, clawing the meat from his bones as he groped and squeezed, and Rob's teeth sinking into his cheeks, tongue and forehead.    
  
He didn't really have a last thought, beyond horror, betrayal, and sorrow.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Rob came as he watched Theo die right at the moment he French kissed him and ate his tongue.  He came, the feeling of cooked meat sliding all over him, all that was left of his beloved boyfriend of three years, driving him wild as his new boyfriend and master fucked him violently. As he was still coming, Jack's hand wrapped around the back of his neck and he was jerked off the table, Jack never missing a beat in his thrusts. He face was shoved into Theo's groin, and he mashed his face into the meat, screaming in ecstasy as his orgasm redoubled in force from being buried in the smell and feel of Theo's cooked body. When his orgasm finally subsided, he looked up, vision blurred from the grease and meat juice in his eyes and watched happily as Jack ripped into Theo's chest and ate his heart.    
  
He squealed happily as Jack flipped him over, still fucking him, and threw him onto what was left of Theo. He felt the younger boy's carcass disintegrate under him, felt Theo's grease coating him totally, as Jack did his best to stuff the partially eaten boy with the living boy taking his cock. Rob felt the pressure rising in his balls again. He felt his old boyfriend collapsing into a messy pile of meat beneath him, and he felt, smelled, and was being treated like meat himself. When Jack pulled one of Theo's racks of ribs onto his chest and began eating, Rob looked down and saw what looked for all the world like Jack eating him. He came screaming, eyes rolling back in his head as his mind supplied the illusory sensation of Jack's teeth tearing into him.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Rob woke up, nose filled with the close smell of cold meat. He squirmed around, giggling sleepily at the feeling of Theo squishing around him. When Jack had told him he would be sleeping in the cooler with the remainder of the meat they'd de-boned from Theo, he'd happily climbed in. He moaned as he turned his head and took a bite of Theo. He began jacking off, and squirmed around until he could slide a few fingers into his ass. Surrounded by Theo, eating Theo, jacking off with Theo, and fucking himself with Theo, Rob came all over himself and Theo's meat, adding further flavoring.   
  
The lid of the cooler lifted, and he blinked at the sudden light. "Having fun with your boyfriend?"   
  
Rob nodded, and coyly lifted a handful of meat up and placed it in his mouth, sucking his fingers noisily. Jack chuckled and knelt down, laying his hard dick on the edge of the cool. Rob giggled again, and happily sucked the morning wood Jack offered.   
  
"Hmmm...I don't know if I want to eat more of Theo, or just dig into you!"    
  
Rob moaned around his mouthful as Jack leaned down and began licking him. His eyes shot wide when Jack wrapped a piece of Theo around his cock and bit down. He squealed and shook as his dick was chewed until Jack swallowed.    
  
"Both, definitely," he heard Jack murmur, before the older boy began simply eating Theo right off of him, making sure to bite and worry at him with every morsel. He didn't stop eating until he'd come twice, and Rob made sure to keep sucking his dick the whole time, even as he came twice more himself.     
  
~One Week Later~   
  
"I can't believe they bought it!" Rob crowed. Jack grinned, casually jacking off with his wireless headset in. Rob had called to tell him they'd given up dragging the lake and were looking for abductors even now. The story had been simple: Theo had forgotten something at his family's cabin, and snuck out to go get it. Rob had fallen asleep waiting for him to return, and gone out looking for him in the morning. Unable to find him, he'd raised the hue and cry, but Theo had already "disappeared."   
  
"Can I come and see you soon? It's been a week since I've had you inside me!"   
  
Jack laughed. "Don't I know it! Tell you what, just wait until tomorrow, and I'll drive up there and meet you in the park, ok?"   
  
"Ooooh, can we play kidnapper again?"   
  
Jack's cock twitched at the thought of Rob going limp in his arms after sniffing ether. "Count on it, kiddo."   
  
After a few more assurances that he would be there with rope, ether, and a hard-on that would turn Rob inside out, Jack ended the call. He leaned back in his chair, smiling as he slowly looked down the line of pictures hanging on his wall. Each picture was of a cooked boy. He smiled at the earliest one, from his first Boy Scout camp. When Bobby had confided his secret desire to be eaten, Jack had flashed back on stories he'd heard of consuming a fallen warrior to gain his power. The idea had taken root irresistibly, and Bobby had been overjoyed to find himself tied to an Indian torture frame with a blazing campfire underneath him.    
  
Since then, he'd eaten almost two dozen boys. Some, like Theo, weren't entirely happy about the process, but some...   
  
He felt himself starting to come, and swiveled to look at the empty frame just past Theo. As he coated his chest and stomach with cum, he replayed the memory of Robbie, covered in the grease and juice, laying in a cooler and cumming as Jack bit and chewed him.    
  
Some boys were all too happy to wind up on a platter.   
  



End file.
